Truth To be Told
by M.A.V25
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally gotten together, they had an daughter, who had an daughter... Kagome pasted away, and Inuyasha whet back to find the rest of the jewel.. The story is mainly foused on iy/kag grandaughter who doesn't know about her heritage
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

~* Something to keep in mind: This story (even in the very beginning) takes place years after Inuyasha ended*~ 

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, as he kept landing hard on the ground, "You Pervert!"

Trying to get up, Inuyasha said, " What?"

"Miroku's rubbing on to you!"

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"Why do you think?" Kagome asked him.

"All I said was lets take it off!"

"SIT!" she yelled, as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Kagome walked away, leaving Inuyasha on the ground. '_I really do like him, but he can be such a pervert at times'_, she thought.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said running up to her," Why the hell do you always sit me?"

"Because you don't think before you speak,"

"Feh," he let out," Just don't get so mad at me!'

" Well, I wouldn't if you respected me and stop being an pervert,"

"I can't............." he said trailing off.

"Why? Will I always be your jewel detector? Will you ever just think of me as Kagome?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand," I care about you, a lot"

Kagome turned around, and stared at Inuyasha," Really," she said about to cry.

"Yeah, but your still my jewel detector"

Then she got really angry at him, and instead of sitting him, she whacked him hard on the head with her big yellow bag. Then, she started walking away.

"What was that for! When I start letting out my emotions, you wack or sit me!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said turning around," I also care about you, a lot, but you always say your feelings the wrong ways"

Inuyasha felt confused at that moment, well he did just tell Kagome the truth. What he really feels thought is love. That was something that Inuyasha couldn't express that well, then he screamed out, "Kagome, I Love You!"

" Really?" she said crying happily.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, "Yup, and I always have"

"I Love You, too, Inuyasha," She said with more tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"Forever,"

~* The story has just begun, what will happen next?*~


	2. Part 1:The Past

Part 1: The Past 

45 Years Ago

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome screamed, as a ball of fire headed towards Inuyasha.

"I'm covered," he said pulling out then taisiga (sp?), slashing it in the air making the fire turn to ash. 

"Kagome! The jewel shard!"

"See it," she said rushing to the shard, and retrieving it. "Got it!"

"Now, where's the demon behind all this?" Inuyasha asked with the tasiga still clutched in his hands.

"There!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing to an low life demon, unconscious on the forest floor.

"He's not going to do any harm to us, now that the shard is out of him," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk out of the mess that they caused, some what.

"Inuyasha," Kagome continued," What would you do after we find all the jewel shards? Since you're against on becoming an full demon now."

" I don't know, probley wish for you to marry me," he said.

"What?!" Kagome said, stopping short.

"Kagome, I Love You, and I want you to be my mate,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears, "Yes, I will!" I Love You So much!"

"Kagome, now we can be together forever," he said embracing in an hug.

5 Years Later

"Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed as she stopped in the kicthen of their home in her time," I think my water just broke"

"What?! Ok, umm……. I'll call your brother to get the car, and then we'll go off to the hospital," 

Inuyasha said as he picked up the phone, and called his brother-in-law "We need you to drive over here now, Kagome's water broke" and he hung up the phone." He's on his way, were's my hat?"

"Right there, my brother better hurry!" Kagome said.

"My hat! Ok……" he said as he put his long white hair under the hat to cover his ears, and ran to get Kagome's suitcase.

After he ran back into the living room, the door bell rand, and then he grabbed Kagome shoving her through the door.

"Inuyasha, I got her," Sota said, escorting his sister to his car.

"I'm going to be a father," Inuyasha said happily, as he closed the door behind him.

~*

"Kagome, look at her," Inuyasha said. Both Kagome, Inuyasha, and their new addition to the family, a beautiful girl who they named Kaiya, all were in Kagome's hospital room.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, and she has your eyes" Kagome said as she held her newborn.

"She does, I'm so happy right now," Inuyasha continued, " I'm a father, and have 2 great women in my life"

31 Years Later 

It was an rainy day, in November, as they laid Kagome down to rest.

"Dad," Kaiya continued as she talked to Inuyasha," Everything will be ok."

"Kaiya, it won't be the same without your mother," he said.

"What are you going to do now?" 

" Finish, your mother's last request, find the rest of the shikkon jewel"

"You'll be gone long then," Kaiya said, and then her daughter Kata was at her legs," Yes, Kata?"

"Will grandma wake tomorrow?" the 5 year old asked.

"No, sweaty she won't"

"Kata, some here," Inuyasha said, and picked up his granddaughter.

"Grandpa," she said in her grandfather's arms, "Will you come over tomorrow, and play with me?"

"Sorry, I can't for an long time" he replied.

Giving her usual sad puppy face, "Why? Why do you always were that hat Grandpa?" she said trying to take the hat off.

"No, Kata," Kaiya said, stopping her daughter from taking the hat off, "Why don't you go over to your father, Kata"

"Ok, mommy," she said popping out of Inuyashas arms, and walking to her father.

" How long will you be gone for?" Kaiya asked her father.

"Who knows, it took your mother and I almost 40 years to collect ¾ of the jewel," he said, taking the jewel from the necklace that was once Kagome's, from underneath his cloths.

"You do what you need to do, you shouldn't need the jewel to go through the well anymore,"

"Ok, well I'm going back to feudal times. Please give my love to Kata,"

" I will"

"Before I leave she must not know until her 15th birthday, and hopefully I'll be back before then," Inuyasha said, and waked away with an 'Feh'.

"Dad, I wish you luck"


	3. Part 2: The present before the Truth

Part 2: The present, before the truth.

"Mom!" Kata screamed from her room," I'm late for school, why didn't you wake my up earlier?"

"Sorry, honey, I just got the most exciting news!" Kaiya said as she fumbled around the house.

"What?" Kata asked getting her backpack.

"Your grandfather's coming home!"

"Really? I haven't seen him in like 10 years, since grandma Kagome died. Tomorrow's my 15th birthday!"

"Yeah, it is"

Kata was extremely excited about seeing her grandfather. Currently Kata was in 9th grade, and almost 15. She looked exactly like her grandmother, Kagome, but has Inuyasha's sprit. Her mother was in her 40's right now, but still looked like she was in her late twenties. One thing that frightened Kata about her mother was these unnatural golden eyes that she had.

"Dad's also coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, I better get you to school before it gets any later, come on" Kaiya said shoving Kata out the door.

"I would rather not go to school. What's the point, anyway?" Kata asked her mother while driving to school.

"It's so funny, you look so much like you grandma, but act like your grandpa," Kaiya replied while driving.

"You know what I have an passion to do?"

"What?"

"Fight"

"It's defiantly the De……." Kaiya trailed off remembering that Kata knew nothing about her demon heritage, and wouldn't know until Inuyasha came home tomorrow.

"What were you saying mom?"

"Um…. never mind, well here we are school. Have fun!" Kaiya exclaimed, nervously.

Kata opened the car door, and got out closeing it behind her. She ran into school as fast as she could, and ran to her locker. Turing her locker combo, and then opening it. Her locker was always a bit hard to open for her mostly because she had naturally long, and basically unbreakable nails, for what reason she did not know.

"Damn! Where the hell is my English binder," she said as she fumbled through her locker, "Found it!"

"Someone has an temper," someone said behind her.

"Yeah, my day started off on the wrong foot," she said, and turned around to see someone unfamiliar to her.

"Sorry, if I bothered you, I'm new here, and I saw that you were the only person in any of the hallways," the boy said.

"It's ok, I can get moody"

"I'm Haru," he said holding out his left hand, instead of his right which was behind him.

"Kata," she said extending her right hand, and they shock each other's hands.

"I'm looking for an classroom, actually," Haru continued, "Do you know were room E-102 is?"

"Yeah, actually I'm going there now. Why don't you come with me?"

"Ok, so how's the teacher like?" he asked following her.

"Miss T? She's nice, very young thought"

"Cool," he said.

__

'He's actually cute', Kata thought, and actually dropped her binder.

"Let me get that," Haru said bending down picking the binder up with his right hand. What was on his right hand startled Kata.

"Why the hell do you have Prayer Beads wrapped around your hand?" she asked puzzled," Are you Religious?"

"I'm not very Religious, you wouldn't understand. Let's just say if I take them off I'll probley die, or it'll be then end of the world"

"Strange," she said, but it really didn't seem that weird to her for some reason, "Well here's the class" she said, and they entered the classroom. 'Feh' .


	4. Part 3: The Present Learning the Truth

Part 3 1/2: The Present, after the truth…

Dreams came to Kata of fighting, blood shed, and demons that night. Why? She herself didn't know. When she finally woke up sunlight filled her room, and she could hear her mother fighting with her father, Makoto who just came home earlier that morning from an business trip. Another strange thing about Kata was that she had super hearing abilities, but right now she could barely make out her parents words.

"Today's my 15th Birthday!" she said feeling lit up, "Grandpa's coming today!"

Quickly, she got into the bath, washed up, and got dressed in an new outfit of hers. Once done, she ran into the kitchen were her parents were still bickering over something. When she got there, thought, they stopped and looked at her.

"Happy Birthday, sweety!" her mother said, rushing over and hugging her, then her father did the same.

"Thanks, so when is Grandpa coming?"

"He should be here soon," her mother said, and then there was knocking at the front door. "I'll get that," 

Kaiya said, and then walking out of the kitchen, swiftly.

"Kata, please don't kill us today," her father said worried.

"Why would I?" she asked very puzzled.

Kata gave her father the 'ok' look, and walked out if the kitchen and into the living room. There she saw three other men, and one was her grandfather. When ceased to amaze Kata about her Grandfather was that he never seemed to age, still looking like he was twenty, but had this white hair that he always wore under an hat. The two other men she didn't recognize. One of them had white hair, like her grandfathers, and looked a lot like her grandfather. From what she remembered her mother never had any siblings, but still it was weird that he looked like her grandfather. The other guy had raspy red hair, wore an long trench coat, and looked about her age.

"Kata, come here" her mother said, and Kata did as she was told.

"Look at you! How old are you?" her grandpa said in shock.

"15, today," she replied. 

"Really? I've been gone 10 years? Feh" he said.

" So, Kaiya didn't know you had an daughter," the other white haired man said.

"Father never told you?" her mother asked, "Sorry Kata, let me introduce these two," referring to the white haired man and the red haired, "This is my younger brother, your uncle Ryu, and this is Shippo an old friend."

"Hi, nice to see you all" Kata said.

"Why Don't we go s….. I mean have an seat in the den, were we can talk," Kaiya said, leading the guest into the den.

"Makoto, nice to see you again," Inuyasha said when he saw Kata's father.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha," her father said sitting in his favorite chair, "Ryu, Shippo nice to you too"

"Kaiya, your mother's last request was completed" Inuyasha told his daughter. 

"All of it?" her mother said in shock.

"Every last piece with the help pf Ryu and Shippo, of course"

Kata had no idea when they were talking about, and was barely paying attention to their conversation. What she was doing was examining the uncle she just found out about and the other guy Shippo. Ryu was probley in his early 30's, but like his father and her mother he looked like he was in 20's, but had pure white hair much like his fathers which didn't make that much sense since he was so young. His hair wasn't under an hat like her grandfathers, and dressed modernly. The other guy ,Shippo, 

was probley in his late teens, and was wearing an trench coat with he had refused to take off. he seemed to be shy and jittery. 

"Kata, you look so much like your grandmother," Inuyasha said.

"Scary how much she looks like mother," Ryu said.

"She does……..," Shippo said nervously.

"You know my grandma?" Kata asked Shippo.

"Umm…..yes since I was young….er" he said nervously once again.

" Sorry about that Shippo gets nervous arounf people," Ryu said.

"Ok, I'll remember that for future references," Kata told her uncle.

"Kata, do you know what an Henyou is?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, ½ demon ½ human, my mother told me lots of stories about them when I was younger,"

"There just stories to you?"

"Yup, but in school I had an whole unit on Demons last year"

"Well, what if all that was real?" Inuyasha asked his granddaughter.

"Can it be proven?"

"Yes"

"Dad…….." her mother said in an voice when she's cautious of something.

"What if I told you that I was an Henyou, your mother and uncle are part demon, and that Shippo's an demon?" her grandfather asked.

" I would say, 'What have you been drinking?'" Kata answered back.

"That can be proven." Inuyasha said, holdig his hand to his hat.

"Dad………" Kaiya said.

"It's her 15th birthday, just as you said she will know the truth about her heritage," Inyuasha told Kaiya.

"What?!" Kata exclaimed, questionly.

"Kata I'm an Henyou, for real," Inuyahsa continued," Those stories your mother told you were real, they were your grandma's and my stories"

"Wait," Kata said still shocked, "Them that would mean that I'm part demon?!"

"Yup," Inuyasha said touching his hat again, but this time taking it off. Long white hair feel out, revealing dog-like ears, "See?"

"Yeah," she said staring at the ears. 

~*A/N: This isn't the end of Part 3, and this is probley the longest Part of my story. More to come soon!!! Isn't it an bit scary, imagining Inuyasha as an father? An Grandfather? 


End file.
